Jelsa: Love Story
by bash4102
Summary: With Anna's wedding taking place Elsa begins to stress and fears her powers are raging out of control again. She seeks comfort in her ice palace and finds someone else waiting there.


The morning of Anna's wedding came and Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Anna had searched the castle over and over again. Anna feared Elsa had left; she had once before what was stopping her from leaving again. Just when Anna had given up all hope Elsa strolled through the door. "Where have you been?" Anna practically shouted.

"Oh nowhere, just getting this…" Elsa said as two young maids walked in carrying a beautiful wedding dress "It was mothers and now it is yours!" Elsa said as the maids handed Anna the dress. "I made a few altercations," Elsa stated as she gestured to the small snowflakes coating the waistband.

"Oh Elsa, I love it!" Anna cried rushing into her room to get ready. Elsa laughed as she walked off to the grand hall where all the preparations for the reception were. Elsa looked to the buffet table, where there was a massive chocolate flavoured cake. Everything was perfect and nothing was going to ruin this celebration.

"Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa!" A guard rushed in to the grand hall heading to Elsa.

"What, what is it? Elsa said being pulled from her thoughts about the wedding.

"There is an unexpected guest here!" The guard said still panting for breath.

"Well, who is it?" Elsa said getting impatient.

"Prince Hans, of the southern Isles!" The guard said not wanting the response.

"Wait, what, Prince Hans, I thought he got locked up for treason!" Elsa said rushing out of the grand hall with the guard by her side.

"Yes my lady, he was, but they released him early, just in time for Princess Anna's wedding. Ironic don't you think?" The guard said as he directed Elsa to Hans.

Elsa had basically flew over to the docks, anger filled her body, no one, not Hans, not anyone, was going to ruin this day and she was going to make sure of that.

"Oh Elsa, how great to see you again?" Hans said leaning out for a hug.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" Elsa said frustrated.

"I'm here for Anna's wedding, wasn't that obvious?" Hans said chuckling to himself.

"Guards, put him on the next ship back the southern isles, now!" Elsa shouted.

"No, I don't want to go back there!" Hans pleaded.

"Well then, guards put him on a ship to anywhere, but here!" Elsa said before she turned and walked off.

Elsa walked through the castle, and up to Anna's room where, she was waiting patiently on her bed "You know I could have just punched him again!" Anna laughed.

"I know you could have, but we wouldn't want your knuckles all bloody on your wedding day, now would we?" Elsa said, also laughing along.

Anna looked out of her window to see which boat Hans had been put on, but instead of seeing that she saw a beautiful frost appear on the window "Elsa, is that you?" Anna questioned.

"Is what me?" Elsa said puzzled.

"The frost, on the window!" Anna said as she pointed to the window.

"No, it must be Jack Frost." Elsa chuckled.

"Wait who's that?" Anna said getting excited.

"Just an expression!" Elsa said as she exited the room "Be ready in ten!" Elsa shouted from behind the door.

Anna got ready as quick as she could, she couldn't contain her happiness as she rushed down to the courtyard where a horse and carriage where waiting. Elsa was already inside and Anna had just plonked herself beside as the carriage began to move. They made their way to the church, and Elsa grasped Anna's hand "You ready, sis!"

Anna nodded and the two sisters got out of the carriage hand in hand, all of Arendele began to cheer and scream as Elsa and Anna walked into the church. The doors swung open and Anna saw Kristoff waiting at the end of the aisle. She smiled to which Kristoff began to smile too. Anna and Elsa began to walk down the aisle as music played. When the girls reached the end Elsa handed Anna over to Kristoff as she whispered "Look after her!" To which Kristoff chuckled and nodded taking Anna in his arms.

The couple recited their vows and then the final sentence came "You may now kiss thee bride!" Everyone began to cheer and clap. It was a joyous ceremony. The bridal carriage came back around once again and Anna, Kristoff and Elsa rode back to the castle, where the celebrations awaited them.

The celebrations started and Kristoff stood to make a speech, he walked up to the front of the room and began to speak, saying how thankful he was for everything. Elsa looked down at them and smiled, they were happy. Elsa looked at her sister standing happily with her newly wed husband by her side; she had never seen Anna so happy before. Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she realised that nobody would ever truly love her, nobody would want someone like her, with ice magic that could kill. No one would ever love her like Kristoff loved Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa called across the dancefloor "Anna!" She called once again.

This time Anna replied "What Elsa?"

"I'm going for a walk, to the north mountain." Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna said before she changed her mind "Never mind have fun!" Anna said before leaving to dance again.

Elsa walked and walked until she couldn't anymore, she sat in the grass and as she looked down to her side she saw a beautiful circle of ice forming. Elsa screamed and began to run, it scared her, and she thought she had learned to control her powers.

Jack sat in a nearby tree wondering why, this beautiful young girl had just run from his powers, most people didn't run. He shrugged it off thinking she might be scared of ice. Something stopped him from leaving though, he was a guardian he couldn't leave her to fend for herself, so he followed her to make sure she was ok.

He watched her run up the north mountain and to the stairs to the place Jack had been staying, maybe this was her castle. Jack wondered why on Earth someone would stay in a castle made of ice they would be to cold.

Elsa ran up into the castle she had made so long ago. She didn't know what she was doing here; she didn't want a repeat of last time. She wandered up to the room she had fashioned for herself and sat herself down on the bed. She didn't even stop the tears they just kept on flowing.

Jack sat in the window, he watched the young girl crying, he wanted to help but he knew she wouldn't be able to see him, so he sat and watched her, trying to figure out why she was crying.

He saw the girl turn towards him, she stepped of the bed and held up her hands "Who are you?" Elsa said looking strangely at Jack.

"Wait, you see me?" Jack said in a puzzled way.

"What were you not supposed to be seen?" Elsa said pushing her hands further away from her.

"Well, not very many people see me you see." Jack said stepping off the window ledge.

Before he could say anything else he feet were stuck in ice, he looked up to Elsa who looked a slight bit out of breath "Please don't come any closer!" Elsa said worriedly.

"Well I can't now, can I!" Jack said as Elsa stifled a laugh.

"Who are you?" Elsa said raising her hands again.

"I'm Jack Frost!" Jack said smiling. "But you would have to know that to see me!"

"Wait, you're Jack Frost, I thought he was old, like really, really old!" Elsa said with a puzzled look on face.

"He is really old; in fact I'm 311 years old!" Jack said smirking.

"You're immortal!" Elsa said with her hands still raised.

"And magic!" He said as he grabbed his staff and tapped it on the floor where a swirl of ice appeared.

"Wait, you're the one who put the ice on the window and the floor!" Elsa said. He nodded to Elsa and she released Jacks feet from the ice. "We have the same powers!"

"I know, it's kind of nice to meet someone like me." Jack said plonking himself on the bed next to a standing Elsa.

"I spent half of my life in a room, secluded from Earth." Elsa said sitting down next to Jack "And I have only just released myself back into reality."

Jack nodded to her "What is your name anyway?"

"Queen Elsa, but you can call me Elsa, I don't mind." Elsa said turning to Jack.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Elsa." Jack said "Anyway what are you doing up the north mountain?"

"Running from my sister's wedding, too crazy for me!" Elsa said laughing into her hands.

"I used to love parties but now people barely see me." Jack said which made Elsa laugh uncontrollably "Won't they miss you, Elsa?"

"No not really, the people of Arendelle are still learning to trust me." Elsa said as she stopped laughing.

"Do they not see the beauty in your power?" Jack said turning to face Elsa.

"No, not really, not many people understand." Elsa said a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

"I understand, everyone can see you create your ice, nobody really sees me." Jack said standing up and walking away from the bed.

"Why does no one believe in you?" Elsa questioned standing from the bed and walking towards Jack.

"Because I don't bring anything, North brings Christmas, Bunny brings Easter and well Tooth she's the tooth fairy her name says it all!" Jack said looking back to Elsa.

"Yes, but you bring winter, do you want to know why I can see you?" Elsa asked to which Jack nodded, "Because if you weren't real who would bring the snow and ice, I couldn't create winter on my own!"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Jack said, Elsa nodded back to him, "Does your sister believe in me?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head "But I will make her!"

The two talked for hours and hours when the topic of whose powers were better came up "My powers are better because I can fly!" Jack laughed.

"Yes ok, but what if you lose your staff then you have no powers, whereas my power comes from my hands!" Elsa stated.

"Fair point!" Jack laughed

Jack and Elsa continued laughing until Elsa saw the sun rising in the window of her room "They're probably worried about me now, they probably think I have gone on a mad rampage again!" Elsa laughed rushing out of her room.

"Again, I have to hear about the first one!" Jack said following her down the stairs.

"You can come to my castle any time, it's pretty easy to find, honestly!" Elsa laughed and rushed out of the castle and back down the north mountain.

Jack stopped following her, smiled and waved her off, he was so happy that someone just believed in him.

When Elsa returned to the palace Anna was the first to greet her "Elsa where have you been?" Anna questioned.

"Anna, I told you I was going to the north mountain!" Elsa said striding past Anna.

"Oh right yeah, when I was dancing." Anna said running to catch up with her. Elsa nodded "So Elsa what were you doing up the north mountain?"

"Looking at the view!" Elsa said before turning into her room and closing the door.

Jack sat in the ice castle wondering if Elsa would ever return, why would she? She didn't need him, she had a castle and a kingdom, and what did she need with him?

A few days past and Jack was worrying that Elsa would never come and see him again, he climbed the stairs into Elsa's room, he was leaving, he wasn't needed here, and it was the middle of summer.

As he climbed on to the window ledge and whispered "Wind take me…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence "So you can't actually fly, it's the wind that does it for you!" Elsa said from the door.

"Elsa, you came back." Jack said stepping down from the window.

"Running a kingdom got a bit boring today!" They both began to laugh before Elsa spoke to Jack again. Weeks passed and the two people grew closer and closer, Elsa would climb up the north mountain everyday just to see him. What they had, that was something special.

Once day Jack and Elsa were talking when Elsa sprung a question on Jack "Hey Jack, can you meet my sister today?"

"How she doesn't believe in me?" Jack replied.

"By the only way we know how, ice!" Elsa said.

"Sure, but if she doesn't believe in me the first time I try, you have to try and make her believe in me." Jack said turning to Elsa.

"Knowing Anna she will believe anything, but deal!" Elsa said reaching out her hand, Jack took it and they shook, making their deal.

Jack and Elsa walked down the hill still debating whether Jack could actually fly or not, when Elsa saw Anna running up the hill "Hey Elsa, who's your friend?" Anna shouted from a few yards away.

"Wait you see him!"

"Wait you see me!" Elsa and Jack said in unison.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Anna said being to get puzzled.

"No reason, this is Jack Frost!" Elsa said gesturing to Jack.

"I knew he was real." Anna muttered to herself "Nice to meet you Jack."

"I didn't know you believed in Jack Frost." Elsa said confused.

"Well, I knew the ice on the window wasn't you and ice in summer doesn't happen, well except with Olaf, but that's your ice. So I thought the only other logical explanation was that there was someone else with ice powers and the only time I heard of someone else with ice powers, is when you said about Jack." Anna said panting to get a breath.

"She sure does talk a lot." Jack whispered to Elsa, to which Elsa nodded and began to laugh "So Anna is it, does your husband believe in me too?" Jack asked hoping he did.

"I'm not quite sure just yet." Anna said as she turned to walk back down the hill, Jack and Elsa followed her still snickering to each other, "Hey Jack, how old are you?" Anna shouted.

"311" Jack replied to which Anna spun on her feet so she was facing Jack.

"So you're immortal." Jack nodded at Anna's question and more questions just keep on coming "Jack, do like being immortal?"

"No, because once the people who believe in me get older they usually forget about me and I'm invisible again." Jack said hanging his head.

Anna walked closer to Jack so that Elsa couldn't hear "Well Jack I can tell you that Elsa isn't going to forget about you any time soon!" Jack's head rose and he smiled. This was the first time he had actually felt happy in over 311 years, and as that feeling rose to his cheeks he saw the kingdom. It was massive.

"Elsa, this is your kingdom?" Jack asked in awe. Elsa nodded "But they won't be able to see me?"

Jack asked to which Elsa shook her head "I'm sorry, if you want to go that's fine!" Elsa said hanging her head.

"Nah, I need a look around!" Jack said, and Elsa smiled, it was the greatest smile Jack had ever seen, this was the first time he felt something for her, something real. As they walked down into the town Jack laced his fingers between Elsa's, she turned to him and smiled "Sorry I'm not very warm!" Jack said.

"Listen Jack, the cold never bothered me anyway!" She replied.


End file.
